muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street song parodies
Sesame Street songs that are parodies of existing songs. Celebrity Self-Performed Song Parodies Throughout Sesame Street's long history, many celebrities and musicians have appeared and performed variations of their well-known songs with altered lyrics about educational content. These parodies feature the same music as the original song. *"1234", a parody of "1234" sung by Leslie Feist *"Two Princes", a parody of "Two Princes" sung by the Spin Doctors *"Slimey to the Moon", a parody of "Fly me to the Moon" sung by Tony Bennett *"My Triangle", a parody of "You're Beautiful" sung by James Blunt *"I Soaks Up the Sun", a parody of "Soak Up the Sun" sung by Sheryl Crow *"Pride", a parody of "Slide" sung by The Goo Goo Dolls *"Just the Way You Are", a parody of "Just the Way You Are" sung by Billy Joel *"Don't Know Y", a parody of "Don't Know Why" sung by Norah Jones *"Dancin'", a parody of "Fallin'" sung by Alicia Keys *"Outdoors," a paordy of "I'm Yours" sung by Jason Mraz *"Oh, How I Miss My X", a parody of "Oh, How I Miss My Ex" sung by Patti LaBelle *"Furry Happy Monsters", a parody of "Shiny Happy People" sung by R.E.M. *"U Really Got a Hold on Me", a parody of "You've Really Got a Hold on Me" sung by Smokey Robinson *"Put a Lid on It", a parody of "Put a Lid on It" sung by Squirrel Nut Zippers *"That Grouchy Face", a parody of "Your Smiling Face" sung by James Taylor *"Hot and Cold", a parody of "Hot n Cold" sung by Katy Perry *"(A Monster Went and) Ate My Red Two", a parody of "(The Angels Wanna Wear My) Red Shoes" sung by Elvis Costello *"Plain White T's Song", a parody of "Hey There Delilah" sung by Tom Higgenson, (singer for Plain White T's) Sound-like Song Spoofs The show has spoofed popular-culture with spoofs of well-known songs. These sound-alike parodies feature original, albeit somewhat similar, music to the original. *"Barn in the USA", a spoof of "Born in the USA" *"Born to Add", a spoof of "Born to Run" *"The Braid-Y Bunch", a spoof of "The Brady Bunch Theme" *"Don't Know Y", a spoof of "Don't Know Why" *"Don't Stop Your G-ing", a spoof of "Don't Stop Believing" *"Every Kitty Sleeps",a spoof of "Everybody Sleeps" *"Everything Goes", a spoof of "Anything Goes" *"Felines", a spoof of "Feelings" *"Hey Food", a spoof of "Hey Jude" *"Honk Around the Clock", a spoof of "Rock Around the Clock" *"I Am Chicken", a spoof of "I Am Woman" *"Letter B", a spoof of "Let it Be" *"Little Miss Count Along", a spoof of "Little Miss Can't Be Wrong" *"Measure, Yeah, Measure", a spoof of "Never Say Never" *"Telly's Lunch", a spoof of "The Brady Bunch Theme" *"With a Little Yelp from My Friends", a spoof of "With a Little Help from My Friends" *"Share It Maybe", a spoof of "Call Me Maybe" (Premiered on YouTube) Other Song Parodies *Oscar the Grouch parodied Kermit the Frog's "Bein' Green" with his own Grouchy version *Cookie Monster parodied "Elmo's World" with "Cookie World" *The Elmo's World theme is a musically the same as "Elmo's Song". *Every song sung at the end of Elmo's World ("The Balls Song", "The Drawing Song", etc) are sung to the tune of "Jingle Bells." See also *Songs Covered on Sesame Street *Sesame Street Parody Sketches Category: Sesame Street Lists Category:Song Spoofs